scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Strawberry Shortcake: Queen For A Day (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters)
Cast *Strawberry Shortcake *Custard *Pupcake *Purple Pie Man *Sour Grapes *Dreggs *Honey Pie Pony *Gingersnap *Chocolate Chipmunk *Orange Blossom *Marmalade *Angel Cake *Vanilla Icing *Huckleberry Pie *Shoofly *Blueberry Muffin *Lemon Meringe *Raspberry Torte *Crows * Big Bird * Elmo * Snuffy * Grover * Telly Monster * Ernie * Bert * Baby Bear * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Oscar the Grouch * Slimey * Count Von Count * Zoe * Curly Bear * Chickens * Herry Monster * Nerf * Googel * Mel * Alan * Bob * Gabi * Gina * Gordon * Luis * Maria * Miles * Mr. Noodle * Dorothy * Dash & Dot * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Rosie * Boris * Doris * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Miss Martin * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * The Hacker * Buzz & Delete * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * KC * Mimi * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Jane Read * David Read * Pal * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Bob the Builder * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Zobooland Characters * George Shrinks * Max * Emmy * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak & Wheezie * Quetzal * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas The Train * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * WordGirl * Curious George * Super Why * Alpha Pig * Wonder Red * Princess Presto * Woofster * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Kylo Ren * Max * Mama Mirabelle * Karla * Bo * Toopy & Binoo * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * The Cat In The Hat * Nick & Sally * Peg & Cat * Peep * Chirp * Quack * Wishbone * Corduroy * Ruff Ruffman * Blossom * The Zula Patrol * Franny * Seven Little Monsters * Pocoyo * Pato * Elly * Wimzie * Zoom kids * Piggley Winks * The Puzzle Place gang * The Magic School Bus gang * Loonete * Timothy Summary Strawberry Company and The PBS Kids Characters are preparing for the Berry Blossom Festival. However, the Pie-Man and Sour Grapes comes around, and by cheating, they manage to wrestle the crown from Strawberry, and intend to use it to take over Strawberry's fields. However, through a song, Strawberry's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters managed to win the crown back for Strawberry. In progress, Strawberry is named Strawberryland queen. Gallery Strawberry_Shortcake.png Custard( SBSC).jpeg Pupcake (SBSC).png Screen Shot 2019-08-30 at 3.19.36 PM.png Sbschpp.jpeg Cookienelle_(1).png Honey Pie Pony (SBSC).png Transcript Strawberry Shortcake: Queen For A Day (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters)/Transcript Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Strawberry Shortcake Spoofs Category:Crossovers